


失物独占

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, non-con, 中年抹布预警, 前地元爱豆沦为玩物, 囚禁, 暗堕?, 激烈反抗有, 被迫枕营业提及, 贞操环提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 过激，注意避雷地元爱豆HS被迫枕营业后还被抹布设计囚禁看着冷感的HS反而期待起反抗的抹布
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho





	失物独占

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！
> 
> 很雷！

“咔哒咔哒”，钥匙在门锁中转动，可平野却陷在软绵绵的床中，被高温带去了平日的警戒，只是皱皱眉，在被褥中翻了个身。

打开两道门锁，他在门口张望了一会，穿过客厅时竟有些畏手畏脚，而这房子和房子里的人明明都是他的所有物，他好像也意识到这样有些窝囊似的，忽地端起架子来四处查望一番，不再去控制足音。

等他迂回来到卧室，看到床上满脸潮红、痛苦地闭着眼的平野，才意识到一路上如此顺畅的原因。要在平时，他一进门就可能有大大地拐着圈的回旋镖窜出迎击。

平野背对着门口缩成一团，把一半被子和几个枕头都抱在怀里。他的一只膝盖小心地沉入床面，向前倾去，张头打量平野的睡颜。他忍不住勾了勾平野耳垂上挂着的克罗心耳坠，看着上面镶着的粉钻闪过短暂的光芒，照在自己的指端。

近来平野的身体又修养好了，凹陷的双颊又鼓了起来，变得圆润白腻，像刚发酵好的彭软面团。他轻轻地拿指腹拂过平野的侧脸，对触感大为满足，又掐了一下脸颊被他养出的嫩肉，才收回手。

回身时，他望见那侧床头柜上忘盖了瓶盖的化妆水，心中不禁微笑——不愧是高职业意识的前偶像，对外表的保养已经成为习惯了吧，他精心准备的用品总算有一样派上用场了。不，不对，或许这是小偶像还没死心，想着逃出他的手心后就再立刻重操旧业。

他眯起眼睛，盯住平野微张着细细呼吸的粉嫩双唇，露出了一丝冷笑。他倒想再看看平野恢复那番活力来反抗他的样子。

轻松地钻进被褥翘起一边的空档，他贴上平野的后背。顺着背上单薄长衫隐藏不住的有力肌肉线条向下，下半身果然是空荡荡的。顺着箍住精细腰间的金属铁环，往前摸到一只光滑崭新的锁来。这锁锁住套入性器的柔软螺旋状塑胶笼子，构成了贞操环的一部分。他掂量两下，又仔细地摸索一番，确认没有任何损坏的痕迹才又绕回身后。这轻便的贞操环即使在镜头前也看不出痕迹，但繁复的偶像服装下的枷锁就足以让他对着屏幕硬得发疼。

挺翘的臀部一直丰满不减，他将绵软的臀肉收拢在手心中揉捏，可除了掐得太狠时的一个颤抖，仍旧没有其他反应。他单就今日对这样一个乖巧的性玩偶充斥着熊熊燃烧的欲望，各种幻想在来时的路上已经填满了大脑，等真正摸上温热的身体，充实的肉感更是火上浇油。

一只手指深入股缝，勾出一道细小铁链，轻轻用力，手掌下的身体便紧缩一下。他干脆抓住捞出一半的铁环，“啵”的一身，震动着的粉色跳蛋被一把扯出，连同浸泡肉穴的润滑液一同落到床单上。

平野昏昏沉沉地呻吟一声，身体向相反的方向扭去，却被他迅速绕到胸前的手桎梏住，随着他紧贴着平野后背的身体一翻，整个人都覆到平野身上，粗硬勃起的性器也同时长驱直入。

平野本来呈婴儿状地蜷缩着，两只缩在胸前的结实手臂软绵绵的使不上力，被猛地翻过身时一道被压在身下，正下意识地要往身侧伸展出来时，刚露出白净的手腕，就被他一把捉住压在床上。

他抓着平野的两只腕子，匍匐在线条流畅的背部，下半身打桩一样不断往下快速挺入，发出清晰的“啪啪”声。脑袋侧着埋在枕中的平野喘不过来气似的，随着沉重地呼吸发出隐忍的呜咽声。

平野体内的温度也烧到了他身上，他似乎感受到了许久未曾有过的赶紧。望着身下麻木地呻吟的平野将自己越缩越小，可依稀存在着身体的记忆却相反地让平野挺起丰硕的屁股来，方便他插得更深更快。

他不由想到， 这段时间的平野顺从到了异常的地步，无论怎样碰他都没有反应。有时就算他正面插入，将肉实的大腿狠狠折到胸前，在平野体内大摇大摆地抽动，也不再会有带着浓厚愤恨的拳头飞来。取而代之的是平野冷徹的目光，好像被顶动摇晃、揉皱打湿了床单的身体不是他的一样。

他在这视线中只觉得浑身不对劲，就连内射在一样温热紧致的后穴中也并未能带给他爽彻身心的快感，好似有起毛的绒线在他胃底搅乱成一团。

刚得手不久的兴奋迅速退了潮。就在几个月之前他还住在这间独栋别墅的楼下，直到某个周末早晨，他照例在平野体内泄完积攒的浓稠精液，而平野却只是扭过头去，无言地把死死瞪着他的泛红双眼移开，怔怔地望着被风吹动的白纱窗幔。他系上皮带，斜睨一眼被红绳捆在床上的平野，粗绳下因挣扎而红肿出血的地方有的已经结了痂。透过飘动的窗帘，朦胧的冬日晨光轻柔地笼在布着一层薄汗的赤裸身体上，起伏的肌肉上流转着艳丽光泽，使平野看起来像被藏在匣子中、隐去了耀眼光辉的珍珠。而他就是那个给匣子上了锁的人，只有他能打开一条缝隙窥视其美丽。

他陶醉在一想法中，下楼的脚步都轻飘飘的。然而本是去取药给平野涂上，很快又要回去，他却被几个电话拖住了，忘了这回事。直到午餐时间，才想起赤身裸体被他抛在床上的平野。匆匆感到楼上房间，他怔了怔，眼前的景象和他早晨离开时并无差别。阳光变成温暖的暖黄色，但平野还呆呆地望着窗户，一副似醒非醒的恍惚样子。他走近床边，望见平野双腿仍大开着，浅红的穴口微微向外翻着，含着点点白色星子，满溢出的黏稠精液已经流完了，濡湿了腿间的床单。

他当下并未有其他想法，反而被平野这彻底被征服的模样又勾起了性欲。粗粗地弯起手指将后穴中残留的白液扣出，他嗤笑着道：“之前可挨了你不少打，早这么老实不就少受点苦嘛。”

而平野突然被他从梦中惊醒一般，全身猛地缩了一下，愣愣地望着他，梦呓似的喃喃自语，本就沙哑的声音经过几天的过度使用更是哑到几乎无法出声：“又到早上了吗……”

他感到自己手臂上汗毛一瞬立了起来，飞快切断视线，也不去回答平野，但心脏居然砰砰地挑个不停。莫非平野只不过是看上去耐操，真玩起来就这么简单地被他玩坏了?

说不定这不过是故意演出来欺骗他的。他粗粗地喘着气，松开了捆绑住平野四肢的绳索。按理说此时平野就该翻身压上他，把他按在枕头里打，可平野只是歪过脑袋，用不解地随着他的动作转动黑琉璃珠似的眼睛，透出带着媚态的天真来，而他却不合时宜地注意到平野一直红润的嘴唇翻起了皮，眼前整个景象令他不寒而栗。

那绳子自此之后就一直散落在床底，而平野却连卧室的门都没迈出过。这样，他的负担像是轻松了许多，毕竟平野可以自己在床上用餐，自己上卧室偏室的厕所，不用再被牵着拷着、费力强迫些什么。就连床事的流程都顺畅了，没有床杆被扯得咚咚响，没有一不注意就袭击腹部的膝盖，许多姿势都由他摆弄，第一次插入时僵硬紧缩得几乎要把他夹断的肉穴现在不仅软得可以“噗叽噗叽”操出汁来，被插熟了的湿软甬道还主动绞上来挽留抽出的性器。

明明应该持有将彪悍野马驯服成肉便器的成就感，可膈应的异样感却如一颗肉瘤在他心中越长越大。每每平野迷茫淡漠的目光扫在他身上，他便觉得如芒在背，只想赶紧将生理欲望射出来，就抽身离开。

但偶尔，像今天一样，他又忽地对平野重新燃起深沉的欲望。他白天准备收看晨间新闻时，无意间转台看见平野的身姿，他拿着遥控器的手僵住了。台上的平野那样光彩四射，他几乎都要忘却了他最初涌起占有平野的冲动的源头。占有一次还不够，那漂亮的小巧脸蛋、充满力与美的身体、洋溢的年轻生命力，他想要独自一个人、永远占有。于是一次的串通好的强迫枕营业后，他以此为把柄断送了平野的整个偶像生涯，刚刚作为地元偶像开始发光的时刻，他就为这颗即将成形的珍珠合上了盒盖。

低吼一声，将白浆灌入久未被浇灌的肉穴中，他感到了直冲天灵盖的快感与满足。也许明天他便又会对这失去生气的玩物感到厌倦，但此刻，那个曾经在舞台上闪耀的偶像平野所不知是否怀揣的复燃的憎恨火星就是这场索然无味的单方侵犯的最美味的佐料。


End file.
